The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: Link is just a normal kid until a chain of events set him onto the path of a hero. Kidnapping, pirates, a talking boat, the legendary Master Sword and a conductor's baton known as the Wind Waker are just a few of the things Link encounters in his adventur
1. The Legend and the World Today

I noticed that there are Mangas for all of the other Zelda games basically, but there isn't one for Wind Waker. And, seeing as how I lack people drawing talent, I decided to write a written version of it.

The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. I do not own Nintendo or the Wind Waker. I do, however, own a copy of Wind Waker.

……………………………….

Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Prologue: The Legend of Hyrule and the Fate of its Citizens

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.  
It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself...  
With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...  
...A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.  
Wielding the sword of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was called the Hero of Time.  
The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend.  
But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom.  
The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...  
...Once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.  
The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them...  
...But the Hero did not appear.  
Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods.  
In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.  
What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know.  
The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.  
On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age.  
Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil.  
The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...

………………………………...

The world nowadays consists of one large body of water with several islands scattered across it.

Most of the ancient races adapted to survive in the new world, each adjusting in a different way. The Hylains took refuge on the mountain tops with the Gorons. The Kokiri took on new shapes as the Koroks, and the Zoras evolved into the birdlike race known as the Rito. The Watarara, another birdlike race sought out homes elsewhere on the mountain tops.

The Hylains now live on the various islands, whereas the Koroks dwell in Forest Haven and the Rito live on Dragon Roost Island.

Our story, however, begins on Outset Island, where a Hylain boy is about to celebrate his twelfth birthday….

…………….

Short and sweet. Read and Review!


	2. Happy Birthday, Link!

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Chapter One: Happy Birthday, Link!

…………………………

Outset Island 

"Big Broooooooooooother!"

Aryll stood on the porch of the house she lived in with her brother and Grandma. Aryll was cute little seven year old Hylain. She was also on a mission.

"Big Brother! Where is he?" Aryll hopped down off of the porch and started to walk down the path, looking for her brother. She peered through her telescope in every direction, but didn't see her brother anywhere.

"Good Morning, Aryll. Looking for your brother?"

Aryll turned around and smiled at the old man who had spoken to her. "Yep, I'm looking for him alright, Mr. Orca." She frowned. "But I can't find him anywhere."

Orca smiled at Aryll. "I saw him heading towards the lookout tower. Maybe he's up there."

Aryll brightened. "Of course! That's where he is!" She set off towards the lookout tower. "Thanks, Mr. Orca!"

……………………..

Aryll arrived at the foot of the lookout tower a few minutes after she had talked with Orca. She was greeted almost immediately, not by her brother, but by at least four seagulls. Every seagull on the island loved Aryll; she was so nice and would always give them their favorite food: Hyoi Pears.

Still surrounded by seagulls, Aryll climbed up the tall ladder that led up to the lookout tower. Once she reached the top, she pulled out her telescope once more and peered at her sleeping brother.

"Big Brother!"

Link, the big brother in question, woke up. He looked towards the ladder, puzzled. There was no one there, but he was sure he had heard someone… Link got up and stretched, yawning.

"Mr. Orca told me you'd be here, big brother!"

Startled, Link turned around and saw Aryll, who had managed to sneak past him while he was waking up.

Aryll beamed at her big brother. "This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's Lookout'."

Link yawned again. "Did you need me for something, sis?"

Aryll grinned. "Don't you remember what today is?"

A blank look from Link.

Aryll frowned. "You're still half-asleep, aren't you? Did you forget or something? Big brother, it's your birthday!"

Link's mouth opened in surprise. That's right, it was his birthday! He had forgotten.

"That's why Grandma's been waiting for you to come back to the house," Aryll said. "You just disappeared, and she's been waiting for a while now."

Link looked upset. "She's not mad, is she?"

"Nope. You'd better go home and see what she wants though," Aryll headed over to one of the rails of the lookout. "I'll wait here with the gulls, ok?"

"Sure thing. Be right back," Link replied as he started to climb down the ladder.

………………………………...

Link was almost to his house when he was suddenly run over by a pig.

"OIIIIIINNNNNNKKKK!"

The hyper little black pig scampered over Link's back, followed by two other pigs, a plain pink one and one pink with black spots. As for Link, he lay on the ground, moaning from the pain of being trampled by three pigs.

"Oy, sorry Link!"

Link sat up, brushing himself off. He looked up to see a man running towards him, after the pigs.

"What was that all about?" Link asked curiously.

The man, whose name was Abe, shook his head. "Rose's pigs got out of the pen. I'm trying to catch them, but they're too fast."

"I'll help!" Link said, forgetting for the moment he was supposed to be heading home.

"You will? Thanks! Tell you what, I'll pay you if you can get all those pigs."

The idea of earning rupees was more than enough to galvanize Link into action he immediately took off after the pigs.

The pigs definitely did not want to be caught. Link spent the better part of ten minutes chasing each one down and cornering it. When he was done and the last pig had been safely secured in its pen, Link was paid 80 rupees for his trouble.

"Thanks for the help, Link," Abe said. "Happy birthday."  
'Birthday?' thought Link. 'Oh, crap! I was supposed to go home!' He nodded his thanks to Abe and Rose and dashed off once again towards his house.

He flung open the door and paused for a moment, panting. Once he had gotten his wind back, he looked around. "Grandma?"

"Up here in the loft, Link."

Link walked over to the ladder that went up to the loft and started climbing up it. Once he reached the top, he walked over to his Grandma.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was sleeping, and then I was helping Abe catch some pigs…" Link hastily apologized.

Grandma laughed. "It's okay, Link. It's your birthday after all. I have something for you, Link. Here you go-it's the outfit all boys receive when they turn twelve." Grandma held out the green clothes to Link. "Here, try these on!"

"Um…" Link took them and went downstairs to change. After a few minutes, he came back, adjusting the shirt a little bit.

"Oh, they look so good on you, Link!" Grandma beamed at him. "They're a perfect fit."

Link, however, wasn't too happy about his new outfit. 'I look like a dork…'

"You know," Grandma stated, "In the old days, you would have learned to use a sword today, but we live in peaceful times now. I suppose Orca is the only one on this island who knows anything of sword play nowadays."

Link still had a sour look on his face, but it disappeared when his grandma hugged him.

"I can't believe you're already old enough to wear those clothes…Time sure flies."

She let go of Link, and smiled at him once again. "Everyone is coming to your birthday party tonight, Link. I'm fixing your favorite soup, too." Grandma laughed at the smile that had appeared on Link's face. "Well, I'd better start getting ready. You should go and get your sister."

Link nodded and ran out. "Thanks, Grandma!"

…………………………


End file.
